Do You Love Him?
by Misha
Summary: Set after Commencement, Donna and Amy ponder the answer to the quesion.
1. The Question

The Question   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. ÊI'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands. 

Author's Notes- This is a very short story written in the span of ten minutes and inspired by the ending of "Commencement". This is told from Donna's PoV and is her thoughts in the seconds after Amy asked her whether she was in love with Josh. This is the first West Wing fanfic I've written in several months. I had lost interest in the show, but I got inspired. Maybe there will be more where this came from. Well, that's all enjoy! 

Spoiler- Commencement. 

Rating- PG   


* * *

"Are you in love with him?" 

I hear the question and am not sure how to answer. No one has ever asked me that before. I don't think anyone ever really wanted to know the answer. 

But she does. This woman who I've never liked, but maybe I could have if things were different, wants to know. 

I really do think I could have liked her if she wasn't who she was and I wasn't who I am. Or rather, if it wasn't for him. I believe that if he didn't exist, I would like her. We might even be friends. 

But that can never happen and it's because of him. 

I don't know how to answer her question. 

It's not that I don't know the answer. I've known it since the night I stood in a hospital waiting room wondering if he was going to die. But I've never said it out loud. 

The moment has never come. For a while there I thought it might, but it didn't. Then came a time when I thought it never would, but then that changed. Now maybe it has. 

Because once I say the words out loud, admit it to someone other than myself, things change. It's no longer something I can hide and try to deny. It's real. 

But maybe it's time. Things have changed again. I think he's ready and maybe I am too. 

I just wish that she wasn't the one to ask. I think I'd rather it be anyone but her. But, maybe it's best that it's her. 

She loves him. I know that. 

But she doesn't get him. I didn't mean to hurt her by saying it, but it's true. She doesn't understand him and you can't really love him if you don't understand him. 

So, even though she does love him, she doesn't. Not in the way he needs. Not in the way I do. 

Finally, I'm ready to answer her. The moment has come. 

Maybe not when I wanted it to, but it's here and I can't change that. 

So, I look her straight in the eye as I answer the question. 

"Yes, I am." 

The End 


	2. The Answer

The Answer   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. ÊI'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands. 

Author's Notes- This a short piece of drabble. It's a companion to "The Question" and is told from Amy's PoV. I know the titles might seem a little messed up, but there really was a method to my madness, truly. Well, that's all, enjoy! 

Spoilers- Commencement 

Rating- G   


* * *

"Are you in love with him?" 

I'm shocked even as the question passes my lips. I can't believe I actually asked her. 

I can tell she's shocked too, this woman who I might have liked if things had been different. 

I can see why people are so fond of her, I can easily see all her good qualities, but that doesn't matter. 

What matters is she is who she is. She's the one he wants. I think I've known that for a long time. That he would be willing to sleep with me, but in the end it was her he really wanted. 

I also know how she feels. I think the whole world does. 

I didn't really need to ask the question, but I did need to hear the answer. I need to hear her say it and know once and for all that I've never really had a chance. 

Her words about not getting him hurt because they're true. I don't understand him the way I'd like. The way she does. 

She's been by his side through a lot and nothing I do will change that. I know that. 

After a long moment, she looks me straight in the eye and I know that she's ready to answer. 

I just hope I'm ready to hear it. 

I take a deep breath, as she opens her mouth and gives me the answer I already knew, but didn't want to believe. 

"Yes, I am." 

The End 


End file.
